1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a rear seat viewing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Kelly (U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,673) is directed to a child monitoring system. Kelly teaches a mirror that is coupled to a headrest such that the headrest includes a monitoring position and a normal position. Kelly also teaches a cover member that obscures the surface of the mirror.
Rubin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,898) teaches an optical system for viewing the rear seat of a vehicle. Rubin teaches a forward facing mirror that is mounted with the headliner in a fixed or adjustable manner. Rubin also teaches a friction hinge for moving the mirror from a substantially flush position with the headliner to an extending position projecting from the headliner.
Cossey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572) teaches a system for viewing an infant in the rear seat of a vehicle. Cossey teaches a spring loaded mount bracket that can be mounted to back support portion of a rear seat. The mount bracket can include a mirror that is connected to the bracket by a vertical sleeve. The mirror can rotate about a ball joint connection between the mirror and the vertical sleeve.